Thorns of a Dark Rose
by Scourge The Hedgehog
Summary: Amy Rose finds a portal that takes her to the world of Star Wars. She then meets Palpatine,the Sith Lord. Mislead into becoming his Apprentice, she returns home VERY different. Can she overcome her newfound inner Darkness to be with her love,Sonic? SonAmy
1. The Man In The Black Cloak

**Chapter 1 **

**The Black-Cloaked Man**

"SOOOONIC!" Ah, the breeze feels great! I'm running through Soleanna with the grace of a bird. My name's Amy. I'm about 13, pink, and so in love with a certain blue hedgehog that i could just die! "Amy, quit it!" Ah, Sonic. I don't know why, but i'm in love with him. Every time i see him he just lights up my day. He acts all annoyed, but i know he likes me, too. "Amy, stop!" He looks at me. "I'm gonna go take a nap, ok? I've been runnin' all day, so if you want, we'll do something _later_, but-" I hug him. "Really,Sonic? Like a_ date?" _I ask. "No, i mean, that is, aaah! Bye, Amy!" He leaves. Why must he be so nervous all of the time? Oh, one day he will be mine.

Ah, well. I figure that i'll just go home, too. I'm walking by and i see Soleanna Castle. Maybe i'll just take a tour. It's only two dollars, anyhow. I walk up to the Reception Desk and receive my ticket and call number. The castle is just beautiful! The curtains a lovely shade of red! The carpet nice and soft! But, i wish i could see this with Sonic. It's not fun when it's just me. Oh, well. I wander off from the rest of the tourist groups out of boredom. There must be something COOL around here.

That's when i see a portal. It looks just like the gateways that Sonic and Shadow use when there's trouble. (**Foe those who haven't played Sonic Next-Gen, they use portals to get to the various stages. The portals are all over the city of Soleanna.) **There's also a warning label near it that says:

"_DO NOT ENTER WITHOUT PERMISSION FROM THE KING OF SOLEANNA. SOLEANNA GUARD." _

I better listen to the sign. But, that's when i trip on the carpet that's put there. I stumble past the warning sign and into the portal! Oh God! Oh God! I'm too young to die! Sonic! Help!

I'm alive,somehow. I open my eyes to see a man in a black cloak staring at me. I look outside. Am i in space?! This wasn't mentioned in the brochure! "What is _that?"_ Says an onlooker in a red cloak. "Kill it!" Says another. I look at them. They get out these sticks from their backs, electricity brimming from them. No! I'll be with Sonic! I'm a strong girl! I'm Amy Rose, dammit!

I get out my hammer. They wave the sticks at me, but my speed dodges them. I'm almost as fast as Sonic. I hit one of them. He stumbles backward, but the other one gets me. "Ow!" I stumble back as the guy comes to finish me off. However, the black-cloaked man stops him. "No." He says. He has a really raspy voice. I alos sense an evil to him. "I sense the power of the Force within this creature. Leave it."

"I aplogize, my dear. Please. Let me help you up." He extends his hand. I take it, and he pulls me up. "I apologize for the harsh reception that you received. My name is Darth Sidious."

I look at him angrily. "This is no way to treat a lady! And why am I here?" I ask.

"I apologize. We were trying to summon someone else, but..." He stops abruptly. I see what happened.

"Ok. I see. Well, can you send me home?"

"I can, but i sense the Force within you. I need that." He looks at me evilly."Force?" I ask. "What is that? The new fashion?" I ask."No! It is the energy that makes up everything, from dust to Humans." He replies."Oh. Now i get it. But, what does that have to do with me?" I have a bad feeling...

"I am a Sith Lord." He says. "I teach people to harness this power to help them build better lives. I would like you to become my apprentice. Only then will i help you get home."

I'd do anything for Sonic. But, this guy's got something about him that i just hate. However, he's my only way home right now...

"Fine. I accept your claim."


	2. First Mission

**Chapter 2**

**First mission**

"Use your anger. Focus on the target at hand."

Well, i've been with this guy for three weeks now. Ever since the day that i came to this world, i've been SO uncomfortable here. This guy's teaching me fighting skills that i aready know. But, that's not what i find weird. He's been telling me to use my anger more, and seems to praise me when i'm irritated. I feel a change, though. I've been more irritable. But, when i feel angry, i get stronger somehow.

Today, it's focus training. I'm blindfolded, and using a wooden paddle, I have to destroy a hovering machine. The machine's weak, but i'm to use my anger to get striong enough to pierce it's armor. He says that if I summon bad memories, I can get angry enough to destroy the machine. I think of all of the times that Sonic's ignored me, it irritates me. I also think of the time when i thought that he dumped me. That tears me apart. It tears the machine apart, too. I get so angry that i smash the thing into bits. I remove the blindfold to see Palpatine looking at me approvingly.

"Excellent. Remember, a Sith's suffering is the key to gaining anger, which flows power into you. But i explained the Sith Code to you, correct?" He asks.

"Yes, Master." I reply.

"Good. I will now send you on your first mission." He says. I'm getting pissed. "Since when was performing errands for a man who's playing mind games with me in my job description?" I ask. "And when am i going to go home?!"

"When i declare that your'e ready. You should watch your tone, with me, my young Apprentice. I hold your life in my hands. Now. Your mission is to steal this gem from the Vault within the Jedi Temple." He says.

"Jedi? What's a Jedi? And why am I to steal a gem?" I ask.

"Ah, yes." He replies. "It appears i've failed to inform you of your enemies. The Jedi are practitioners of the ways of the Light Side of the Force. While we Sith practice the Dark Side. The Jedi act kind, but they are very evil, and will do anything to keep their power over the planets that they have conquered. You have my permission to slaughter any Jedi you come across. However, pick your battles wisely, for you are still a mere Apprentice. As for the gem, it is charged with Dark Side energies. It also a Sith's duty to safeguard anything that flows with or summons the energies of the Dark Side of the Force."

"Very well, Master. I will do as you command." I reply. This guy creeps me out. But if i act as though he's fooled me, he may send me home soon!

"Good." He says. He then points to the door to my right. "I have a ship with coordinates already set for the Temple. Use the fake identification that i gave you and use the Force to hide your Dark Side energy from the Jedi. They can sense it. Oh!" He takes a weird cybernetic stick and hands it to me. "Press the button in the middle."

I do as he says, and energy flows out, fomring a makeshift version of my hammer. Not only that, but holding it makes me feel angrier. "This is the weapon that i call 'Gaea'. It's the Latin term for Earth. This is a version of your hammer that i made from an energy crystal that powers Lightsabers, the weapons that make up most of the life of both the Jedi and the Sith." He says. "Part of your mission is to learn to tame the anger that comes up from within."

"Yes, Master." I say. I then head into the room and into the cockpit of the spaceship that Sidious summoned.

As i rest in the ship's cabin, i'm thinking. What is Sonic doing right now? And, is he worrying about me? It won't be long, Sonic. I'll be with you soon.


	3. Unexpected Savior

**Chapter 3**

**Unexpected Savior**

Well, i arrive at the Jedi Temple. It's rather beautiful. As i head into the temple, I go to the Reception Desk. As i show the Receptionist my Identification, I look at the map of the Temple to see how far the Vault is. It's all the way at the end of the Temple. Sigh. Oh, well.

I trudge along the Temple Grounds until i see a small green creature talking to a group of kids. I stop to watch. "Kind to others you must be. Safguarding the planet. A Jedi's duty this is. Understand?"

The kids reply: "Yes, Master Yoda!"

Yoda? What a weird name. Anyway, i continue walking until i eventually reach the Vault. Two guards ask for Identification. I show them what's required and they allow me in. Everything's arranged in shelves along various isles. I find the shelve maked Dark Items. As i go down the rows, i see a Dark-infused gem that looks just like the Chaos Emerald. This is it. I'm sure of it. I take it and put it in my pocket only to hear alarms and two Jedi Guards enter.

"Unhand that item, please." Says one of the guards. She must be around her late 30's. "It _is _marked for public viewing, but it shouldn't be touched. Please put it down."

"I'm sorry. I can't." I reply. I summon Gaea, only to have them draw their own weapons. My anger rises as they pounce on me. I dodge them, and slam Gaea into the ground. A shockwave just come from nowhere and blows them all back. Is this weapon_ that_ powerful?! "She's a Sith! Hostile Laws are now applicable!" They summon their own powers as the two pincer my neck closed using the Force. Their crushing my windpipe...Sonic...

A black blur then sweeps them away. Is that...Shadow?! "You alright, Rose?" He asks.

"Shadow!" I drop Gaea and embrace him gently. "Thank you, Shadow. I thought i was gonna die. Wait, how did you get here?" I ask.

"I was on the tour, too. I saw you, but didn't say anything." He replies. "When i found out that where you were walking wasn't part of the tour, I followed. The faker's been worried ever since I told him." Well, wasn't this the most exciting coincidence?

"Why didn't he come with?" I ask. Why _didn't _he come with?

"The King asked him to stay. And Eggman was starting his stupid schemes again." He says.

"Well, thanks, Shadow. I really appreciate it." I say. "I gotta go. Hey, wanna come with?" I ask. "This man's been teaching me stuff and i was running an errand here."

"An errand." He looks at me sarcastically. "You call raiding a famous temple in an intergalactic world and almost getting yourself killed an_ errand?" _

"I'm the man's Apprentice." I say. "Anyway, i have to go. Do you want to come or not?" I ask.

"No. I'll be finding a way to get back to Soleanna. When i do, i'll contact you." Shadow says.

"Okay." I say.

I later return to the lair where Palpatine resides.

"I've returned, Master." I say.

"You revealed our existance to an outsider. The penalty for this crime against the Sith Code is death." He says. He draws a Lightsaber and comes at me. I summon Gaea just in time to block his blow.

What the heck is going _on?!_


	4. Amy's True Turn to the Dark Side

**Chapter 4**

**Amy's True Turn to the Dark Side**

"Damn!" I block his blows using Gaea. He's out of my league, but maybe if i impress him, he may back off. "Master? What is the meaning of this?!" I ask while adding blows of my own. It's very difficult to fight against a sword with a hammer...

"You revealed our existance to an outsider. Why?" He asks. He comes at me with a downward slash from above, but a shockwave caused by Gaea forces him to dodge. Why is he holding back?

"I can trust him." I lie. "He's on my side! He helped me steal the Dark Gem." I say as I dodge blows. I show him the gem and kneel. However, he assaults me with Force Lightning. The pain is unbearable. "AAAAAAHHHHHH!" I scream in pain. He stops short and gives me a dark glare. He obvoiusly wants an explanation. "But...Master..." I say in between heavy breathing. "Didn't you teach me that anyone can be used? That's...what i did. I used him to steal the Gem." He extends his hand as i relinquish the gem.

"Excellent, Lord Rose. You ahve obviously studied my teachings well." He smiles slightly as he continues. "However, remember that your loyalty lies with me and me alone. Your next mission is to kill the outsider. To reveal our existance to the Jedi or anyone that is our enemy is a risk that mustn't go unnoticed."

"But..."I stammer. He gives me a glare. "Are you deying my words, Lord Rose?" He ask.

"No, Master." I reply sadly. He's only giving this mission to me just to prove his point. But why do i feel like i need to actually repent for telling our secret to Shadow? Do i actually consider this guy my master?

I return to the planet that the Temple is in. I see Shadow standing near the Temple. "Hey, Shadow." I say sadly. If i have to execute him, i'll try to do it quick and without mercy. "What's up, Rose?" He asks. Typical Shadow. Always has to be dark and angsty. That SO annoys me. "I'd like you to come with me somewhere. Can you?" I ask.

"Where?" He replies. "Follow me." I lead him out of the outskirts of town. "Rose?" He asks. "Why are we all the way out here?" He asks. "I'm sorry, Shadow." A few tears fall from my eyes as i activate Gaea. I feel very evil for some reason. Must be due to Gaea's energies. Now, i want to kill Shadow. It'll appease Palpatine. "He sent you to kill me. Didn't he?" Me and him both enter combat postures. "If only i hadn't told you everything..." I say. I pounce on him. As he dodges my blows he fires some of his own.

_Shadow's Point of View... _

Damn it. I knew this would happen. I dodge her blows. The Chaos Energies that are present in her energy weapon are corrupting her soul. When i find this Palpatine, i'm taking his head back with me. I can't send Rose home in this state. She'll kill everyone there. "Chaos Spear!" I send a Chaos Spear her way. She dodges it with her newfound agility. Just what has Palpatine been teaching her? "Shadow, come on!" She exclaims. "Let me taste your blood, will you?" She sends a heavy shockwave my way. I dodge it easily. Both me and the faker really don't wan't to hurt her, but if she remains like this, then we may have to put her down. For now, i'll use Chaos Control to return to Tail's house. The reason that i lied and told Amy that i had no way to return homw was because i had a feeling that this would hapen.

_Amy's Point of view..._

"Chaos Control!" Damn. I didn't think that Shadow would just bolt out like that. He's the kill or be killed type. Instead he's pulled a Sonic and ran off. Oh! When i find him. As for me, ididn't think that i had that dark a side. But, you know what, i loved every minute of it. Just wait, Sonic. Soon, i'll be with you. And then, i'll conquer the world. And i'll be doing it for you...


	5. A Dark Return Home

**Chapter 5**

**A Dark Return Home**

"I have returned, Master." I say as i re-enter my Master's lair. "I wasn't able to eliminate him, but he teleported back to my world." I say.

"I will send you home, but only after one final test. You must best me in a duel." He says. He takes out his weapon and lunges at me. I summon Gaea, but barely in time to dodge his swings. "Very well, Master. If you want to die, that's fine." I reply. He swings at me in acombo of ferocious slashes. I cannot dodge them all. "AAAH!" I gasp in pain as i fall to the ground nearby. I stand up and begin to send small shockwaves at him. He easily dodges them and fires lightning from his hands. I reply with my own. His proves the stronger power and i am eventually reduced to lying on the floor panting hard.

"Maybe i won't send you home." He finally says. "You've proven yourself unworthy to that right. It seems that you've failed, Lord Rose. You will be replaced by a better, more... suitable Apprentice. Maybe they will prove better..."

I can't believe it. All of the hard work that i've done in order to return to my darling Sonic has all been a sham. He's just been playing games with me for his own amusement. I stand up. I will not be denied my right to return to Sonic. I lunge at him, hate simply boiling in my heart. "I WILL NOT BE DENIED!" I simple scream at the top of my lungs. "I AM SONIC'S ONE AND ONLY GRILFRIEND." I fire lightning at him again. He blocks it, but i won't let him. "IF I CAN'T HAVE HIM, THEN I'LL MAKE SURE NOBODY CAN!" I release all of my hatread into the lightning. It overwehlms him and he falls back. I then lunge at him, swinging my hammer at him. He dodges all of my strikes but one. That one nearly kills him. He's flung at the far wall. I walk toward him slowly, ready to move in for the kill. "Are yous ure that you want to do this?" He asks. "Do you want to kill me?"

"YES!" I answer. I jump at him, but he dodges with newfound power. "You have passed, Lord Rose." He says.

I stop short. "Huh?" I ask.

"You've passed." He says. again. "Now that you want to kill me, you have proven yourself worthy of becoming a Sith Lord, and of returning home." He says. A genuine smile shown on his lips.

He prepares a teleported with the Dark Gem in the Power Engine. "Now, use your Dark Powers to activate the gem, and it will send you home. If our paths cross again, i will continue your training. Farewell." He says.

I activate the gem, and i'm whisked back to Soleanna. I appear back in Soleanna Castle. I then exit the castle to find Sonic and Shadow, talking. When Shadown sees me, he immediately gets into a combat position.

"Sonic! Be careful! That's not the Amy that you know anymore!"


	6. Evil Heart Revealed

**Chapter 6**

**Evil Heart Revealed**

"Shadow, what are ya' talkin' about?! That's Amy your lookin' at!" He says.

"You sure?" Shadow asks Sonic. "She's nothing but a pawn of the Dark Side now!"

"Well, I never!" I shout. "Just because i'm a Dark Sider doesn't mean that i'm not who i used to be!" I say. Me and Shadow get closer to each other, each of us ready to attack the other. Sonic gets in between us and shoves us away. "Ok. What the hell's goin' on?!"

Shadow explains to Sonic what has happened in the other world. As Sonic hears of me being trained by Palpatine, and what i've learned, as well as me and Shadow's confrontation, his eyes go wide and he looks at me as if shocked. "Amy?" Sonic asks. "Is this true?"

"I only did it to be with _you!"_ I say. " I had no choice. Besides, if I had just stayed there, i wouldn't have ever been with you again. But, now that i'm here, we can be married, and i can conquer this world and make it a haven for just me and you, Sonic. Just us."

"WHAT?! That's something Eggman would do." Sonic rants on. "Is the Dark Side making you evil? I'm surprised at you, Amy. I will never allow the conquering of this world. Why do you think that i've been protecting it all of these years. Not only that, but I would've came for you once I had found out where you were!" He shouts.

He's lying. The only one who came for me was Shadow. But even he had other reasons. He's never loved me. "LIAR!" I shout. "When i was being killed by the Jedi, Shadow came, not you! But i have to kill him because I have exposed the existence of the Sith to him. I've had it, Sonic. You obviously don't love me, and you think of me as some monster. But that's fine." I summon Gaea, and feel the anger course through me. "Because, now i can kill you, and my heart will be free of everything that 'supposedly' loves me!"

Sonic is stunned. "Amy... Please, don't do this." Shadow intervenes and takes out his Chaos Emerald. "Sonic! Amy Rose is dead! Only Darth Rose stands before you."

I laugh evilly as i lunge at them both. Shadow gets in front of Sonic while Sonic just stands there, stunned and crying.

"Now, Shadow." I say while me and him trade blows. "I'll finish the job that i started on Naboo." I plunge Gaea into the ground and add Force power to it. The earth around Shadow cracks, forcing him to jump out of the way. Citizens run in fear of their lives.

I see now. This is the life of a Sith. Utter Destruction. And I love every minute of it. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!


	7. He Loves Me Not

**Chapter 7 **

**He Loves Me Not**

"Amy! Stop this madness!" Shouts Sonic as he watches me and Shadow fight. I hope that you like this sacrifice, Sonic. Because your next. "Now, Sonic. Witness the death of your friend, and the establishment of my new empire!" I say.

"YOUR new empire?!" Shadow asks while firing Chaos Spears. "You only wanted to be with Sonic. Now you want to be a conqureror. No, thanks. We don't need an Eggman replacement."

"Sorry." I say as i swing my hammer to and fro. He easily dodges the swings. But, that's what i want. "Eggman is an incompetant wuss who needs to hide behind machines to be strong. My self is my own way. I'm the world's new rightful ruler."

I send out Force Lightning. Shadow blocks it with his Chaos Powers. "Rose, be realistic. Do you seriously think that this lightning can-" I summon the Dark Gem that my master used to power the teleporter and add it's power to the lightning binding Shadow. His Chaos powers falter as the Dark Side's power ravages his body. "AAAAAH! DAMMIT!"

"Hmph." I say. "Sigh. Come on. Use your hatred to escape my trap. Don't you see? The reason that you are weak is because you rely on emotion. I could make you my Apprentice, Shadow. I'll teach you everything that I know. Then, you can get revenge for Maria..."

"Amy!" Sonic shouts. He's mad now. Finally. Now i can take my revenge. I'll show Sonic just how heartless he's been. If he negs for his life, maybe, just maybe, i'll spare him. "Stop this!" He spins into me, forcing me to dodge. Shadow is unconcious now. It;s just me and Sonic, now. Light and Dark.

"Amy!" He has tears in his eyes. "It looks like you ARE dead. It seems that Amy Rose died on that other world. Darth Rose, you'll regret killing her!"

"So." I say as me and him trade blows as we each Ball Attacks on each other. "You finally realize that once someone enters the Dark Side, they can't return. I loved you, Sonic. I would've married you and we could've ruled all of space and time together. But, since you've turned against me, i'll kill you. And then i'll reign supreme! HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Amy!" Sonic says as he struggles through sobs. "Your going to fall!"


	8. Hell Hath No Fury Like A Woman Scorned

**Chapter 8**

**Hell Hath No Fury Like A Woman Scorned **

_Chapter is told from Sonic's POV._

Me and Amy constantly block and attack each other as we practically tear apart the country of Soleanna. "Ah, Sonic." I say. "If I can't have you, nobody can!"

"Amy. I'm not in love with you anyways. You were in love with me. Stop trying to justify becoming a Dark Sider!"

"I know that now." She says. "My heart may be broken, but i still have the Dark Side!" She flings Gaea into the air and jumps to it. "Aegis Sirike!" She then comes crashing down on me with speeds of my level. I still dodge it easily, though.

"Amy, I'm the fastest thing alive!" I say. "What makes you think that you have a chance in heck of hitting me with that huge hammer?"

"Who says that it's the hammer that i'm striking with?" She replies as she pockets Gaea in a scabbard on her back. She then comes zooming at me with a Nuclear Bomb's force. I reply in kind. I don't want it to be like this...

She emits Dark Lightning in her hands as me and her collide. The lightning stings, but that's expected. I let up a little. I don't want to hurt her. She may not know it, but i do have SOME feelings for her.

The lightning finally takes it's toll. She pushes me back with a decent impact. I slam into a nearby building. As i try to emerge from the debris, the Lightning intensifies. Getting up is obvoiusly not on the agenda today...

"So, do you have any last words or additions to your will, my darling Sonic?" She asks as Black Lightning emits from her hands again.

"No? None? Okay, then. Just be still and it'll be all over soon." She solwly heads my way in a confident walk.

Villains and their rants...


	9. Emerging From The Dark

**Final Chapter **

**Emerging From The Dark **

I head toward my prey, slowly and confidently. Shadow's no threat anymore. Sonic's about to die. Now, i can be free.

"Amy, do you really want to do this?" He asks. "You spent more than half your life following me around. And it was good, as annoying as it was. Your'e so desperate that your willing to kill me just so that you can have a life's purpose now?"

"Purpose?!" She asks, the lightning around her hands intensifying due to her anger. "YOU were my purpose, Sonic. You were my _life_! And, to find out that i was just someone you hated, that i was an annoyance, that's...that's just destroyed me. You've destroyed me, Sonic. And i'm taking revenge!"

"Hold the phone and the mayo!" I say. "I never hated you! I just found that you following me around so much was so creepy. I want you to have a life besides just following me. I don't want you involved in dangerous stuff like that. To have you hurt..."

"Sonic...I..." I stop cold. So, is it possible that i'm just being paranoid? Maybe he's right. No! It's just a trick to escape! Everything's an enemy now! I can't trust _anyone_!

"I won't fall for your, tricks, Sonic!" I say. "Playing with my feelings won't do anything but delay your death!" I summon my Lightning, but i feel hesitant in my heart.

"Amy!" He shouts. "Can't you see? Palpatine has warped your mind! He's trying to turn you into a killing machine that he can use as his personal weapon. This is what the Dark Side does. It empowers the usr's body, but destroys sentinent feelings exept for thought! It turns you against evrything except yourself! It turns you into someone else!"

"Just shut up and die!" I emit the lightning again and rush towards him, berserker fashion. I just can't take it!

"Amy..." He says as i rush toward him. However, i stop short of his chest. I then collapse on my knees unto the ground. The lightning prison that surrounds Sonic dissipates." Sonic, i'm sorry." I say. Tears are pouring from my eyes. "I thought that you didn't love me anymore. I can't believe just how weak i was."

He picks me up and embraces me. "Amy, you aren't weak. And i know you meant well. I didn't hate you, i just didn't want you hurt. After all, your'e my girl."

He hugs me gently. As the tears leave my eyes, i hug him back. "Sonic, i'm so sorry. And your'e my guy, too."

We then look at each other silently. Then we begin to kiss. So, this is love. It's wonderful.

"Hmph." Shadow must've escaped his prison. "Get a room, you two." He says while hiding a smile. So, he knew all along.

Sonic then lets go as he holds up two tickets. He looks at me shyly. "I was wondering if you wanna...go to the Fireworks Show tonight...we can. Just us.

"Sonic, I would simply love it!" I reply as I embrace him once more. Shadow leaves us alone.

Me and Sonic then hold hands as we walk down the island road to the Arena sponsering the Show.

I'm going to forget about it all. Palpatine. The Dark Side. The Sith. Everything.

I've finally found true love. It resides in the form of a blue blur...named Sonic.

**THE END**


End file.
